Computers are regularly being used for a variety of purposes throughout the world. As computers have become commonplace, computer manufacturers have continuously sought to make them more accessible and user-friendly. One such effort has been the development of natural input methods, such as submitting data through handwriting. By writing with a stylus or another object onto a digitizer to produce “electronic ink” or “digital ink,” a computer user can forego the bulk and inconvenience associated with a keyboard. Handwriting input conveniently may be used, for example, by doctors making rounds, architects on a building site, couriers delivering packages, warehouse workers walking around a warehouse, and in any situation when the use of a keyboard would be awkward or inconvenient. The use of handwriting input is particularly useful when the use of a keyboard and mouse would be inconvenient or inappropriate, such as when the writer is moving, in a quite meeting, or the like. The use of handwriting input also is the natural choice for creating some types of data, such as mathematical formulas, charts, drawings, and annotations.
Currently there are software applications for handwritten electronic ink documents (or digital ink documents) that enable a number of advanced user operations, such as, editing, conversion to text, and beautification. It is noted that these advanced user operations rely on the accuracy of classifying the digital ink of the document as a writing or a drawing. However, since a typical digital ink document contains a mixture of writings and drawings, current techniques for classifying the digital ink can result in an unacceptable number of misclassifications. As such, poor classification accuracy can result in the advanced user operations not performing properly, which can be a frustrating experience for a user.
As such, it is desirable to address one or more of the above issues.